24 Września 2006
TVP 1 06:15 Doktor Ewa - odc. 6/9 - Dwie prawdy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Był taki dzień - 24 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 "Gokart z nr.26" (Kart 26) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:20 Weterynarz Fred - Wielki potwór 8 (Fetch the Vet /The duckhurst monster); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Domisie - Podróże duże i małe; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Teleranek - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Królestwo Maciusia - 42; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Królestwo Maciusia - 42; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Dzieci świata - Moja farma - Diogo w Portugalii (Diogo w Portugalii); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Od przedszkola do Opola - Alosza Awdiejew; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Awantura o Basię - odc. 2/12 - Awantura druga, czyli rzecz o rozmazanej kartce; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych txt str.777 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Włochy (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Był taki dzień - 24 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Siedem cudów starożytnego Rzymu cz.1 (Seven Wonders of ancient Rome); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Francja (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Askari (Askari); dramat kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 BBC w Jedynce - Zadziwiające życie bezkręgowców - odc. 5/5 Wielkie społeczności (Life In The Undergrowth 5/5 Supersocietes); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych txt str.777 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 27. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Noc pod gwiazdami; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Faceci do wzięcia - Romantyczny weekend; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Duran Duran w Polsce od kulis; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Forteca nie do zdobycia, Potwór z Puchatekstein - odc. 28 (New adventures of Winnie the Pooh - No rabbit's a fortress); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Wygrane marzenia (Coyote Ugly) 96'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:David McNally; wyk.:Piper Perabo, Maria Bello, Adam Alexi-Malle; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 txt str.777 22:05 Uczta kinomana - Iris (Iris) kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Richard Eyre; wyk.:Judi Dench, Kate Winslet, Jim Broadbent; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 "Cały ten czas" - 25 lat Video Studia Gdańsk; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kolekcja kinomana - Noce Cabirii (Notti di Cabiria); dramat kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1957); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Był taki dzień - 24 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 67 Wieczór sylwestrowy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 68 Rejs karnawałowy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Smak Europy - Przyszli milionerzy ...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Wielkie pranie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 788 Zaskakująco dobre wyniki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 429; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Niania na telefon - odc. 8 (Nanny 911); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Zacisze gwiazd - (3) Henryk Talar; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Selekcja; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Rodzinne oglądanie - W 80 skarbów dookoła świata z Danem Cruickshankiem - Z Australii do Kambodży (Around the worlds in 80 treasures. Australia to Cambodia); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 txt str.777 11:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Słoweński smak (181); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Synowie Katie Elder (The Sons of Katie Elder); western kraj prod.USA (1965); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1332; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 790 Śledztwo; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Bezludna wyspa - Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Magdalena Wójcik i Aleksandra Woźniak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 264 Bolesna nieśmiałość; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 53; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Miss World 2006 - Miss Talent Show (Miss World - Miss Talent Show); reportaż kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Oficerowie - odc. 1/13 Stinger; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Maciej Dejczer; wyk.:Borys Szyc, Magdalena Różczka, Katarzyna Cynke, Cezary Pazura, Kamil Maćkowiak, Wojciech Pszoniak, Jan Englert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 txt str.777 20:55 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - (76); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Warto rozmawiać; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Panorama 22:55 Sport Telegram 23:00 Pogoda 23:15 Ty to masz szczęście (2) Poko-lenie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Operacja "Koza" 91'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Konrad Szołajski; wyk.:Ewa Gawryluk, Olaf Lubaszenko, Edyta Jungowska, Stanisława Celińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:10 Król szamanów - serial animowany 07:40 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 08:10 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 09:10 Sheena - serial przygodowy USA 2001 10:10 Moja dziewczyna 2 - komedia reż. Howard Zieff, wyk. Dan Aykroyd,Jamie Lee Curtis,Anna Chlumsky,Austin O'Brien,Richard Masur,Christine Ebersole,John David Souther USA 1994 12:15 Operacja "Słoń" - film przygodowy reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Danny Glover, Ray Liotta, Denis Leary, Corin Nemec USA 1995 14:25 Ale się kręci - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2006 15:25 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn kulinarny 15:55 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 16:55 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 17:50 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 18:45 Prognoza pogody 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:10 Sport 19:15 Kabareton - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Informator - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Mann, wyk. Russell Crowe, Al Pacino, Christopher Plummer, Debi Mazar USA 1999 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:25 Nasze dzieci - talk-show 00:25 Na jeden temat... z Joan Rivers - talk-show 01:00 Magazyn sportowy 03:00 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04:30 BoomBox - program muzyczny 05:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 06:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:20 Telesklep 08:00 Niania: Chłopak na opak - serial komediowy odc. 33 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:15 Akademia policyjna 4: Patrol obywatelski - komedia reż. Jim Drake, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Bubba Smith, David Graf, Michael Winslow USA 1987 12:55 Szpiedzy tacy jak my - komedia reż. John Landis, wyk. Chevy Chase, Dan Aykroyd, Steve Forrest, Donna Dixon USA 1985 15:05 Niania: Chłopak na opak - serial komediowy odc. 33 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 15:40 Co za tydzień 16:00 Zielone drzwi - program Fundacji TVN 16:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 33 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 17:30 Superniania - reality show 18:30 Hela w opałach: Dobry, zły i aptekarz - serial komediowy odc. 3/15 Polska 2006 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21:55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 22:55 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:25 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:40 Lara Croft: Tomb Raider - film przygodowy reż. Simon West, wyk. Angelina Jolie, Jon Voight, Iain Glen, Noah Taylor Wlk. Brytania/ Niemcy/ USA/ Japonia 2001 02:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Katowice 6.35 Eurinfo 6.40 Tygodnik - program publicystyczny 7.20 Książka tygodnia 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 7.50 Rozważania nie tylko dla pobożnych 7.55 Śląski koncert życzeń 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Kurier sportowy 8.43 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Góralska lista przebojów 9.00 Teleplotki 9.30 Kurier 9.35 Kurier sportowy 9.40 Prognoza pogody 9.45 Było, nie minęło 10.10 Integracja 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Kurier sportowy 10.43 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Telewizja regionów - widowisko rozrywkowe 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Kurier sportowy 11.43 Prognoza pogody 11.45 7 dni świat 12.15 Czytaj z Trójką - magazyn o książkach 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Kurier sportowy 12.40 Prognoza pogody 12.45 Telewizja regionów - widowisko rozrywkowe 13.30 Kurier 13.40 Prognoza pogody 13.45 Telewizja regionów - widowisko rozrywkowe 14.30 Kurier 14.34 Sport 15.30 Kurier 15.35 Sport 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Niedziela w Bytkowie - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Kurier sportowy 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Regiony kultury 18.00 Aktualności + pogoda 18.30 Retransmisje sportowe 20.30 Kurier 20.35 Studio pogoda 20.45 Młodzież kontra 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności sportowe + aktualności 22.30 Sportowa niedziela - magazyn 23.00 Kurier 23.20 Studio pogoda 23.30 7 dni świat 23.55 Planetarium - magazyn 0.20 Rzeka nadziei, odc. 15 - serial przygodowy 1.10 Czerwone i czarne, odc. 4 - serial 2.10 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 5.55 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 6.20 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła 6.45 VIP - program kulturalno-rozrywkowy 7.10 Pokemon - serial animowany 6.00 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 9.00 Legenda o Złotej Perle 10.45 Magia cyrku 11.55 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 12.25 VIP - program kulturalno-rozrywkowy 12.55 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła 13.25 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 13.50 Tootsie 16.25 Na wariackich papierach 17.25 Obrońca - serial obyczajowy 18.25 Znak Zorro 20.00 Wzór - serial kryminalny 21.00 Kameleon 22.00 Rok broni - thriller sensacyjny 0.20 "Wzór", odc. 25 - serial kryminalny 1.20 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 1.50 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła 2.15 VIP - program kulturalno-rozrywkowy 2.40 Macy Gray - koncert 3.50 „FIFA Futbol Mundial" - magazyn piłkarski 4.15 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 4.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Bo we mnie jest seks - piosenki Kaliny Jędrusik (27. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław 2006); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Z daleka, a z bliska; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odcinek 380; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno - Ziarno 142; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 19/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka tygodnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 766* - Samoobrona męska; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 767* - Wspólny dom; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Salon kresowy - Chłopak z Zarzecza; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Legendy Konkursu Wieniawskiego. Charles Treger. (2); koncert; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Włochy (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z katedry lwowskiej z okazji 750-lecia Lwowa 15:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 9/15* - Przetarg, czyli jedyne wyjście; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Biografie - Jan Józef Lipski; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Zaproszenie - Dziej się historio nadwarciańska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Mój pierwszy raz - (28); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odcinek 381; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 50 - Kangur, który nie może skakać (Kangaroo Greek Gang); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Paderewskiego życie po życiu - ...kruki i wrony. cz.2; dokument fabularyzowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Miss World 2006 - Miss Talent Show (Miss World - Miss Talent Show); reportaż kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Bałtycki Festiwal Piosenki Karlshamn 2006; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Warto rozmawiać; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 381; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno - Ziarno 142; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 50 - Kangur, który nie może skakać (Kangaroo Greek Gang); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Paderewskiego życie po życiu - ...kruki i wrony. cz.2; dokument fabularyzowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Polska w Górach Skalistych; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zaproszenie - Dziej się historio nadwarciańska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 9/15* - Przetarg, czyli jedyne wyjście; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Menorki (179); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Biografie - Jan Józef Lipski; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Wybaczenie (Forgiveness); film fabularny kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Bez prądu - Tadeusz Nalepa; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Odchodząc od źródeł - Simon Rattle o muzyce XX wieku - (3) (Leaving home); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Kino krótkich filmów - K kontra Kafka; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Biały Diament (White Diamond); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Andrzej Zaucha i Anawa; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc.3 Nowa broń Szwoleżerów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Korowód; widowisko muzyczno-baletowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Spotkania - Jan Kanty Pawluśkiewicz /cz.1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Claude Debussy - Morze (Claude Debussy - La mer); program muzyczny kraj prod.Niemcy (1978); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Spotkania - Jan Kanty Pawluśkiewicz /cz.2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Grock - najsłynniejszy skecz (Grock - his famous sketch) kraj prod.Szwecja (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 24 września 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:15 Spotkania - Jan Kanty Pawluśkiewicz /cz.3/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Wałkonie (The Vitelloni) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1953); reż.:Federico Fellini; wyk.:Leopoldo Trieste, Franco Interlenghi, Riccardo Fellini, Alberto Sordi, Franco Fabrizi, Eleonora Ruffo; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Nocny Stróż odc. 14; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Strefa alternatywna - Lester Bowie i "Miłosć"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Na życzenie Widzów - Psia karma (State of Dogs); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Mongolia, Belgia, Finlandia, Niemcy (1998); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Kino nocne - Rebus; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Rotation - potężna dawka muzyki klubowej na żywo 13:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Zdradosław 15:00 Rap fura 16:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:00 PL Top 10 - lista przebojów 18:00 Ring Charts - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 19:00 Beściaki - program muzyczny 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku